1. Field of the Invention
The implement disclosed herein is a sporting goods implement, namely a golf putter used in the game of golf.
2. Description of Prior Art
It has been known for some time that the grip of a golfer on the golf putter when addressing a golf ball plays a very important part in the accuracy of the putt and in the skill of the golfer. It is further well known that a conventional golf putter is provided with elongated shaft having a head defining a flat putter face on one end and a hand grip of customary length sleeved on the other end of the shaft. With such construction the grip is made from a resilient material and is provided with a flat spot on one side thereof which is normally located at a 90.degree. angle to the putter face provided on the head.
It is further well known that many "senior" golfers, men and women alike, have arthritic conditions whereby the hands and fingers of the golfers are deformed. Thus, it has been found that the location of the 90.degree. angle between the flat spot provided on the hand grip and the flat putter face is not acceptable to many persons who suffer from arthritis in the hands and fingers.
In the past, a golfer suffering from arthritis will take suitable medication in order to attempt to relieve the symptoms of arthritis; however, as the arthritic condition becomes more acute, it is difficult for the golfer to properly grip the conventional golf putter having the conventional hand grip located as previously described. As a consequence, the golfer afflicted with arthritis or other deformities of the hands and fingers will not putt as well on the greens thereby creating for the golfer internal tension and stress.
The United States Golf Association (U.S.G.A.) has approved grips for putters which are all designed with one flat surface that is normally positioned with the flat surface of the grip perpendicular to the face of the putter. The grip is glued or fixed in this position and cannot be moved or adjusted without destroying the grip. The U.S.G.A. rules prohibit the use of an adjustable putter grip on a golf putter during play. Thus there must be some accommodation provided between the U.S.G.A. rules of golf and the rules for golf putters and the difficulty which golfers find themselves when subjected to arthritis or other deformities of the hands and fingers.